


Helping Hand

by gyuhan



Series: Prompts/One Shots (short) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, Push-Ups, Yoon Jeonghan Is A Tease, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhan/pseuds/gyuhan
Summary: Mingyu does some push-ups. Jeonghan thinks he's helping.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> In my boredom and want for other writing amidst long projects, I've decided to try my hand at writing brief one-shots and filling out prompts that people send me. This isn't a prompt, just something I thought about while bored, but if you would like to send me a prompt for something you'd like to see written, feel free to do so either in the comments or [via my CC](https://curiouscat.me/puppyism).
> 
> follow me on: [my twitter](https://twitter.com/mingyupuppyism), [my tumblr](http://gyuldaengie.tumblr.com/), [the gyuhan twitter](https://twitter.com/forgyuhan/)

Mingyu might be losing his mind soon.

"If you lose count again you'll have to start over," Jeonghan warns him from the floor, his hands twined comfortably behind his head, his ankles crossed, a single suave brown arched. "I won't tell you the number anymore."

Oh, no, he's _definitely_ going to lose his mind.

Mingyu has his hands on either side of Jeonghan's head, the space between both palms shoulder-width apart, and his feet are pressed together in good form as he holds himself up with a taut twinge in his biceps. Jeonghan rests beneath him with such blasé in his attitude that it makes Mingyu's already shaking breath stutter. Jeonghan hears it and gives him a slow smile, dragging the stretch of it out in a tease that Mingyu is all too familiar with from him. Mingyu chooses to ignore it.

"Seventy-seven," he says with force, his teeth gritting together as he lowers himself down again.

Jeonghan angles his chin up as Mingyu comes down, their noses brush just barely, and Mingyu shivers before raising back up.

"The next one."

"Seventy-eight."

The warmth of Jeonghan's body mere inches from his is almost unbearable. It's just that hint of Jeonghan's body against his when he pushes down then back up. And if it hasn't already, then it's the tease of that closeness, of Jeonghan being fully pinned beneath Mingyu, that's surely going to drive Mingyu mad.

Each time he lowers himself down he glances off parts of Jeonghan's body: a knee bumping against his, their chests brushing across one another's, the bone of Jeonghan's hip sliding against his stomach. It's too little and too much at the same time and forces Mingyu's face to flush in a way that's entirely unrelated to the burn he can feel in his muscles as he works out.

"You're doing very well for someone who was complaining that I was simply being a bother before," Jeonghan notes conversationally, referring to when Mingyu had tried to get Jeonghan to leave the room when Jeonghan first strolled in and began to leer at him working out from over by the corner. It backfired, of course, because somehow Jeonghan took that to mean that he should plant himself underneath Mingyu as he did his push-ups. Mingyu had been on his fourth set of fifty reps and was planning on finishing up at fifty but clearly that had been waylayed at Jeonghan's presence.

Mingyu counts off the seventy-ninth and eightieth reps of push-ups in his head, tapping his ninth and tenth fingers on the floor so he doesn't forget before he speaks.

"Only because you crawled under me," he pants defensively. "I would have stopped at fifty before."

"What, are you trying to show off now that I'm here?"

"You got me," Mingyu says scoffing, laying the sarcasm on thick like he won't be able to get through to Jeonghan without it, "I'm doing this to impress you. Not because I can't stop unless you move out from under me or anything."

"Hm..." Jeonghan tilts his head with a shift of his hair, silky bangs sliding across his forehead. He regards him from below, then smirks.

Mingyu feels the drag of Jeonghan's knee slipping up between his pressed together thighs and almost drops onto his face. He quickly locks his arms up, muscles tensing and standing out as he gasps.

"Don't _do_ that."

"Why? Are you scared you'll crush me if you get too distracted?"

" _Yes_ ," he seethes, shifting his palms to get in a better position so he can hold himself up for a lengthy amount of time - which he'll have to deal with until Jeonghan inevitably gets bored of acting out like this and leaves.

"You know," Jeonghan starts, unclasping one hand from behind his head to reach out to touch Mingyu's right bicep. His eyes lock onto the path he creates running his fingers up the sweat-slick skin, muscles strong and firm under his touch. "If you really wanted to you could just fall to the side..."

Mingyu scrunches his nose up in distaste. "And let you win?"

"Oh, it's a game, is it?"

"You know it is. Don't hum at me like that, you're not innocent. You just want to win by making me give up."

With a fox-like grin, Jeonghan snaps his eyes back to Mingyu's face above him. "Won't you let me?" he asks, undoubtedly thinking that it's to be expected that _yes, of course Mingyu would let me win if I wished for it_.

Mingyu knows he's weak to a lot of Jeonghan's wiles, but he likes to think that he's built up at least _some_ defenses to Jeonghan's underhanded methods of getting his way. He shuts his eyes and pictures himself in a quiet room, with quiet thoughts, and a quiet boyfriend who doesn't think it's appropriate to roll underneath him and tease him until he's nearly panting from a tip of the finger running along his elbow.

Jeonghan removes his hand from Mingyu's elbow to instead pat at his cheek and attempt to regain his attention, snapping offendedly, "Hey, pay attention. Don't ignore me."

Mingyu schools his breathing with a quick count of five in his head and shakes away the hand curving around his face.

"Maybe I should just ignore you, hyung, and then you'll get bored and finally leave me alone to finish working out."

"You would never," Jeonghan responds assuredly, not even thinking about his response before saying it, like Mingyu ignoring him wasn't even a question to answer. He'd simply never do it, in Jeonghan's mind.

"How can you be so sure about what I would or wouldn't do?"

Just to be contrary, Mingyu braces himself and then counts off eighty-one in his head and brings himself down again, resisting every urge in his body telling him to just lower himself completely until he can pin Jeonghan in place with his hips and trap him there. The fact that Jeonghan probably _wants_ that to happen is the only thing that stops Mingyu from listening to his libido. He pushes back up with a shaky breath, all too aware of the openness of Jeonghan's mouth, the coloring of his cheeks.

"I-" Jeonghan's throat clicks audibly and he swallows, eyes stuck on the breadth of Mingyu's chest, the sweat that's wetting the center of his tank top. Jeonghan has to visibly gather his wits and Mingyu doesn't know what exactly it is that he did to make Jeonghan falter, but pride heats contentedly in his belly anyway. 

"You...?" he prompts.

Shaking his head, Jeonghan doesn't let himself get distracted again. "I know you'll give me what I want if I ask."

"Will I?" Mingyu's starting to have fun.

"You will."

"And you know this because...?" he trails off before pushing down again, this time counting the number off verbally. " _Eighty-two_."

Jeonghan shudders. Mingyu catches the reaction in his sights and holds it up in his mind, eyeballing it and examining it for all it's worth. Jeonghan seems like he's losing ground. It'd be nice if Mingyu really could win one of these games they play for once. It's not good for his morale just how frequently he actually does lose just because Jeonghan wants him to give up. Well, and also because Mingyu has very little impulse control and can't keep the pretense up for too long before he gets the compulsion to do what he actually desires.

"Mingyu..." 

It's all Jeonghan says, but it's... it's the _way_ he says it. Breathy. Nearly pleading.

Mingyu's breath hitches and he drops down so fast he almost doesn't catch himself and push back up in time. _Eighty-three_ , his mind counts for him despite the way his gaze unfocuses. Jeonghan always knows how to make himself sound helpless when he wants to; quiet, simpering, and with that touch of sweetness that always makes Mingyu's palms itch.

"I'm not- I'm not that easy." Down, then up. "Eighty-four." Twice more. "Eighty-five. Eighty-six."

He tastes the salt of sweat as he licks his upper lip, breath quivering with effort as he drives himself on with four more push-ups. Jeonghan watches him in cool silence, hands kept to himself and resting one over the other on his chest like he's testing out caskets, not testing Mingyu's hold on his impulses and will.

"Are you at ninety yet?" Jeonghan asks suddenly, speaking slow enough to add weight to the words. If Mingyu didn't know any better, he'd think Jeonghan was _bored_.

Mingyu nods at first, not thinking he can manage to speak, before he does with a hard swallow, biting out the word, " _Yes_ ," firmly. 

"You've made it quite far," Jeonghan notes flatteringly. Mingyu resists the urge to preen only because he's too busy studying the aching sort of burn running up his arms, flexing his muscles to prod at the burgeoning soreness like you would a loose tooth. "Why don't you give up now?"

"Because-" he stops abruptly with a runny gasping noise, hard to get his breath back. " _Because_ ," he marches on, hardening his voice, "I want to win this time."

Jeonghan purses his lips, then responds smoothly, "Isn't that too bad."

For a moment, Jeonghan almost sounds sincere in his regret.

But in the next instant, and without showing any of the remorse his voice had held a mere second ago, Jeonghan hooks a leg around the back of Mingyu's thigh and uses his own strength to lift his hips up, pressing and rolling himself higher until their bodies connect deliciously and Mingyu groans, the sound nearly echoing in the room. Like a levee bowing under a long-coming flood, Mingyu's arms finally give out precisely as Jeonghan plants one hand on the floor and reaches to quickly grapple Mingyu's bicep with the other, pushing at Mingyu with one palm and using the force the solid ground provides the other to give him leverage, and then Mingyu's being rolled onto his back in the next breath.

It's executed so deftly that Mingyu doesn't even realize it's happened until he's looking up at the hair hanging in Jeonghan's eyes as Jeonghan breaks out into a pleased grin, cheeks full. Jeonghan climbs on top and settles himself proudly over Mingyu's hips, knees near Mingyu's ribs, already having moved his hands to Mingyu's shoulders and effectively holding him pinned beneath him.

"Despite your best efforts," Jeonghan says with bright, blazing eyes which Mingyu is unable to tear his gaze away from, "it seems like I've gone and won again. But don't worry, I think I can make this victory pleasurable enough for both of us to come out feeling satisfied. Wouldn't you _like_ that?"

And, with Jeonghan beaming with as much self-confidence and delight as he does then, Mingyu finds himself thinking that to lose to someone as fierce as Jeonghan isn't much like losing at all.


End file.
